


Multific - Splited - Prologue

by imthederpyfox



Series: Multifics [1]
Category: Imthederpyfox, Thomas sanders sides, Yogscast, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Counters, I dont usually do this sort of stuff, Imthederpyfox - Freeform, Multific, Multiverse, OC, Other, Sanderssides - Freeform, Sides, Tektopia, Traits, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform, personality, splits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: I know Splited isn't a word I'm gonna copy n paste the description I put on DA because it's 3:08 and I'm lazy and wanna watch dw.Yes I know splited isn't an actual word. Either way. This is my first proper multific I guess? I mean they're all youtubers so at least it's contained to one genre. I know I have other fics where multiple fandoms have been dragged together, but this one is gonna be a weirder.Also, yes I know my splits are sorta very similar to these other people's, but trust me they work differently in y own head. For example there is a clear split of roles in terms of leadership. (Bd doesn't help with that)Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this - I am not officially back yet however I will point out, though I have been writing stuff on AO3.I know yogscast is my main thing but I'm attempting to spread my content and nt be so scared of what the actual characters or people think... That's a tricky task so I'm gonna stop rambling...





	1. Seperated

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is terrible, I get nervous when writing multifics of about fandoms I don't tend to write about normally.
> 
> Question though, for the Thomas Sanders fans out there - who's your favourite side? Mines Anxiety. (People tend to call me an edgelord... Yeah I don't like it but oh well, I relate to him) let me know in the comments! And don't forget to review and let me know any ideas for other stories? Maybe some prompts? 
> 
> Thanks guys, and please try and enjoy aha?

So this is new, but bringing ideas together involving some youtubers personalities/personality - split into multiple people - and my own split up personality.  
I have to say I've thought about my own personal identity my entire life and can never pin it down at all. Sometimes I think I don't even know who I am. However I have always sorta had Exza at the back of my mind who chimes in a lot into my decisions and speech and other stuff. (My deviantART followers may understand that more than AO3)  
Basically for a while I've realised Exza is more complex than just Exza. Exza's the person I aspire to be, but there are other aspects to my personality. And I thank these youtubers for making me realise that. While Exza is almost a second personality, with her own story etc, I have multiple different sides to myself that I've attempted to pin down. I may have more in the future, and will probably explain properly at some point, but this is enough of my rambling for one day, let's get to the story! (Also I don't tend to do multifics so this is sorta new to me... Set in usual world - Tektopia for those who are new to my stories - but some 'special guests' I guess aha, anyway, enjoy... Plz?)  
-Exza~ x

\------------

The room was dark.  
And like usual, the fox girl was used to this. Something had happened once again and she and probably her friends were in danger. She sighed and decided that the usual suspects were probably here as well, and called out for the spaceman, the dwarf and the reaper.  
"Exza?" Xephos' voice came and she sighed.  
"Wanna take out your contacts so we can actually see space balls?" She mumbled, sitting up and propping against what felt like a concrete wall behind herself. A couple seconds later two streams of blue filled the room. "That's better..." She sighed and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the room as her big fox tail wrapped around herself. It was quite cold for her usual attire.  
"Exza?" An Irish voice came. She turned to her left to see Jack resting on the floor, slowly blinking his eyes open.  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked, though it was pretty obvious none of them would know. He sat up and looked to the fox girl.  
"I was on my way to visit... I did send a letter." He sighed. "And I thought getting your... Reaper person to teleport me from one world to another was gonna be the biggest issue." He looked to the blue eyes spaceman, his voice trailing off as he took in the pointed ears and shining lights. "You must be uh... Space balls?"  
Exza laughed as Xephos glared at her.  
"Xephos." He nodded to Jack, who nodded back.  
"Jack."  
"Who else is here?" Exza asked, looking to her right to see a familiar guy curled up on himself. "Of course. Only been at the fort for a small while and still manages to get into trouble..." She mumbled to herself before shaking him awake.  
"Exza? What are we doing here?" Thomas asked, sitting up.  
"Dunno." Was the answer.  
"What's going on?" A groggy voice came.  
"Mark? You too?" Jack asked.  
"Maybe it's a YouTube joke?" Mark mused, sitting up like the rest of them.  
Exza looked between everyone, her tail slowly flickering from side to side as she attempted to figure out what was the same with all of them.  
"Not another of your pranks?" Jack asked her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"I always attempt to not be included in my own pranks Jack. Besides, Ridge isn't here so it can't be a prank. Can't risk him missing the action." She smirked and the room slowly began to light up on the floor.  
"What the fuck?" Mark asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"That's bright." Exza and Thomas complained at the same time.  
"Welcome." A gruff voice came from seemingly nowhere. "This is a little experiment. We want to see how well you all do. Now, let's get to the explaining." A man appeared in the centre of the room. He sported a lopsided white jacket with the rim popped, blonde hair curly and turning red towards the ends, and his cocky stance matched his smirk.  
Exza looked to everyone to gage their reactions before looking back to the man. Nobody she knew.  
Mark pushed himself forward, his hand going right through the man, who glitches before returning to normal and turning to the man, who had flopped back to his spot.  
"That won't work Mark." The man spoke, amusement in his voice. "Now I know some of you are 'used' to experiments-" he spoke to Xephos and Exza when he said this, before adressing the group again. "So they'll probably explain the usual rules villains make. But I am not a villain, I'm a man of science."  
"We already have one mad scientist for the group thanks." Exza spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She noticed the new guys giving her a look of confusion as to how she could be so calm in a situation like this. "So what's this test? Teleporting? Powers? Arithmetic?" She asked sarcastically.  
The man laughed. "No, no, nothing like that. My name is Dr.Govez. I'm here to see what your 'sides' can accomplish." He smirked - mainly to Thomas, who looked shocked that the man would know. "In short I'm seeing how good each of your lots different personas and personality traits are like - seen as they're all separate people in a manor of speaking - at different tasks and how good you all are without them. That's right, and here they are!" He spoke, turning and holding his hand to one side, when a door illuminated next to Mark. He smirked. "Happy hunger games. Odds in your favour, etc, etc." With one last smirk the man disappeared.  
"Well what a jolly man." Exza spoke as she stood, helping the spaceman and Viner up.  
"Come on, we should see what's through there." Thomas added.  
"I don't get it, I only just found out about my... Counter really recently." Xephos admitted.  
"Concidering that tone I'll assume your personas like ours." Mark smirked and Jack chuckled slightly as they made their way to the door.  
"What I don't understand is how you can be so calm in this situation." Thomas asked Exza.  
"Welllllll...." She spoke, looking to Xephos.  
"I mean it's almost like you're in this situation a lot." Thomas laughed, but stopped when the girl shrugged awkwardly. "Ok, how often do you do this?"  
"Guys we can discuss fox girls tendencies to get herself into trouble later." Mark spoke, opening the door.  
They all stepped through into a much larger room than the previous one, the floor was illuminated white as was the last one, except the ceiling was also the same, and stood higher than the last. Around the edges of the room were glass cages of sorts.  
"Familiar..." Xephos whispered to himself.  
"Hey! Thomas!" A muffled voice came, and the plum haired boy turned to see his 'dad character' smiling at him through the first glass container as the wall lit up behind him.  
One by one the containers lit up and the group saw their counterparts and personalities contained separately from each other and more importantly their 'owners'.  
Thomas walked over to his morality side. "Patton?" He asked, his moral side smiling as always.  
"Hey!" The cheery guy's muffled voice came back.  
"Am I seriously the one with the most here?" Exza asked, unamused at the number of cells her personality took up.  
"Guess you're a complicated person." Xephos smirked.  
"I swear if someone makes a girl joke..." She glared at the others.  
"Well, technically you do have heightened emotions because of your primary female endorphins, however we all know your brain views your gender in a strange way. I would know I make up most of your brain. In any way, you do also suffer from several mental illnesses that could lead to-"  
"Yes that's enough Mark." Exza glared at her smart side, who simply looked back down and pushed his glasses up.  
"Wait... Mark?" Mark asked.  
"I don't pick the names. He's called Mark, and yes it's a dude. As he said - confusing." Exza sighed. "I don't like not having my emotions in my head." She headed over to the cages.  
"Exza... I don't really know a lot about my counter... What do I do?" Xephos asked her.  
"Don't worry, Jack and Mark are sorta in the same boat. They're had a bit more experience obvioisly but just sorta do what they do I guess." She shrugged.  
"Wow. I miss your fun side." He gave a cheeky smirk.  
"Hi! That's me!" A cheery girl with a dopey smile spoke, giving a massive wave to the spaceman.  
"This is my optimistic side." Exza explained.  
"Name?"  
"I don't know yet." The fox girl answered. "Difficult to get most of them to tell me. I only found out Mark's because it occurred in a conversation."  
"Ok... The whole two mark thing is gonna get confusing." Jack spoke from behind them.  
"Well I can't call her logic, we've already got one of those. I tended to call her smarts before I found out her name." Exza admitted, she seemed slightly uncomfortable at everyone seeing the different sides of herself.  
"Well, I'm gonna go... Speak to... HIM." Mark spoke the last word in a grave tone as he made his way over to the version of himself that sat back against the wall, one leg up with his arm resting on it and his head hung slightly. As Mark made his way over the man lifted his head and smirked.  
"Ahhh... Hello." Dark spoke. He got a sigh in response.  
Jack made his way to the cell next to Marks, where his own alter stood against the wall, seeming to have been attempting to irritate Dark in his usual fashion. He laughed and looked up to Jack, grinning widely as he glitched.  
"Assuming they put these two together for a reason." Jack looked to Mark who agreed.  
"At least there's a wall between them. Even if it is glass." Mark added.  
The man appeared back in the centre of the room. "So how's everyone getting along?" He asked, seeing that everyone had made their way over to their 'parts', except for Xephos, who stood with the fox girl still.  
"Where's Anxiety?" Thomas asked, noticing one of his side's was missing.  
"Don't worry, Anxiety and Disorder as safe as well. They... Had to be calmed down a bit." The man smirked.  
"What have you done to disorder?" Exza asked threateningly.  
"Don't worry, your precious mental illnesses are safe, though I'm sure you're usually wishing you didn't have them."  
"They're not illnesses..." The fox girl whispered, looking away from everyone.  
"Either way, here they are. Both of them safe like I said." The man spoke, stepping back as two more cells rose from the floor in the centre - probably placed there for a reason. To antagonise them more.  
"Anxiety!" Thomas spoke, rushing over to the glass and noticing that his anxious side was curled up in the corner, his arms wrapped around his face. "You ok?" He asked.  
Anxiety looked up and squinted slightly from the bright lights, appearing to be panicked. Thomas gave a small reassuring nod and looked back to the rest of his sides, who were exchanging worried glances, even Princey.  
Meanwhile Disorder - Exza's 'dark' side was fully freaking out, curled up on herself in the corner, crying silently and shaking. Exza slowly made her way over and knelt next to the girl.  
"Don't worry. Everyone else is here." The fox girl spoke, barely above a whisper.  
"This dudes gotta answer some questions." Mark called, hoping the man would appear again. As he thought the man did. "Oh yes, a hologram again, not the real thing. Is that because you know we'll hurt you?"  
The man laughed. "Don't forget most of your fighting spirit is contained in the cell behind you. The hologram is simply a small precaution in case there are small factors I didn't anticipate. For example we all know how unreasonable to fox can be." He smirked as the girl glared at him. "Of course you will all be set free once the tests have been done. Well... If you survive that is..." He gave a grim smirk and before anyone could question what he meant Thomas almost dropped to the floor, holding himself against the glass for support as the others made their way over quickly and the man disappeared once again.


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short for this chapter, I'm really not sure about this story, much like my other stories aha...
> 
> For other stories and artwork visit my deviantart - imthederpyfox

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked as Xephos helped hold Thomas up.   
"Just a bit of pain..." Thomas answered, looking to them before to his traits, who all looked worried. "I'm fine now." He stood.   
"I guess that's what he meant...?" Mark added.   
"So... What if we're away from our sides or counters or whatever for too long then we... Die?" Exza asked.   
"Wow, bit morbid there." Jack answered.   
"Bit true more like." The fox girl retorted.   
"I don't like you without your 'splits'." Mark spoke up, causing Exza to sigh.   
"Look, I'm just stating the obvious... I think he's testing us for something, not just our sides. I think he's trying to gain their powers, but is also seeing how we cope on saving them and ourselves." She stated.   
"Makes sense I guess." Xephos answered.   
"You two do this sort of stuff too much." Thomas answered, still confused as to how the two could be so calm about this stuff. "Again, how often do you guys do this sort of thing."  
"It's not always our fault." Exza answered, moving over to her dark trait, who was still curled in the corner.   
"First things first, we need to figure out how to get them out." Mark said, knocking on the glass slightly.   
"Probably not the best idea for some of them." Jack answered, eyeing his and Marks counters.   
"Let me rephrase, we get the sides and the alters out, and figure out a way to safely get the counters back into the hosts without letting them loose."   
"Sounds good to me." Thomas answered. "Best thing we can do."   
"So how do we do that?" Xephos asked.   
"Let's focus on one at a time." Exza answered, noticing that the spaceman was having to lean against the glass to keep himself from falling. She walked over to Thomas's sides. "Hey guys." She smiled.   
"Exza! So good to see you again!" Patton smiled widely.   
"Not the time moronality." Virgil's voice came from the centre of the room.   
"That wasn't very nice..." Thomas told the dark trait, who apologised.   
"Do you guys remmeber anything?" Exza asked.   
"Not really, we just woke up in here." Logan replied, adjusting his glasses.   
"Same as us then."   
"There has to be a box of wires or a switch or something." Mark spoke, coming over.   
"First of all, not a video game, second probably in a separate room." Exza answered. "So, first plan should probably be to find a way out of this room."   
"What about where hologram guy comes from? He must be projected from somewhere." Jack asked, looking around to where the hologram had been.   
"Good idea." Xephos answered, coming over and checking the floor panels.   
After a couple minutes he managed to jimmy one of them open and underneath sat a black slat with a handle.   
"I think the hologram comes from the ceiling, there's a projector sort of thing up there. This must be in case he needs to come into the room in person." Mark said, coming over.   
"It's a small hole." Thomas added as Jack managed to pull the hatch open.   
Everyone looked up to the fox girl, who signed. "God damn it why is it always me?" She asked, walking over.   
"You're practically a skeleton." Mark answered sarcastically.   
"Haha. Fine." She sat and dangled her legs down the hole. "It's pretty dark down there." She added. She sighed and gave her signature two finger solute before jumping. There was a small thud and suddenly the hatch closed shut and the lights went out.   
When they came back on, Dark, Roman, Smarts and Xephos' counter were gone, the lights in their cells off.   
"What the hell?" Mark asked.   
"Must be the first test." Thomas answered. "Maybe we have to find the slats and they lead to tests?" He added.   
"Possible, but why those particular traits?" Jack asked.   
A few seconds later, a big projected screen filled the room, showing the room below. Exza and traits were in there as well. The fox girl was to one end, a chasm running through the room, giving her about 1/4 of the massive room, as the others stood on the opposite side, looking confused as they stood up.   
-"congratulations! This is the first tests! I'll let you figure it out, seen as it's a simple one!"- the man's voice came through some speakers that no one could see.   
A few seconds later, holes opened in ceiling on Exza's side of the room and mobs dropped from the holes, and wooden swords dropped infront of each trait.   
The swords would only last a few hits since they were wooden, it was clear the traits would have to use their mindsets and their different abilities to save the girl, who seemed to be struggling to hold out against the waves of mobs.


End file.
